


Don't Hurt Our Normos

by ethan_green



Category: Mighty Med
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Protective Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_green/pseuds/ethan_green
Summary: Kaz and Oliver have become pretty well-known in the superhero community and they're such good doctors that sometimes it's hard to remember that they're only fourteen.But if someone tries to hurt them, they've got the whole superhero world behind them -- even a few of the villains.
Relationships: Kaz & Everyone, Kaz & Oliver (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force), Oliver & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Horace Diaz and Oliver - Sleep Deprived

Logically, somewhere deep in his mind, Horace knew Kaz and Oliver were only fourteen years old. That was young, even by normo standards, and especially by superhero standards. They were the youngest people in the hospital. Even Skylar was almost sixteen.

So, yes, sometimes he forgot how young his two favourite doctors were. And, yes, sometimes he could forget to check up on them. And, yes, he did realize that it was stupid to leave two teenagers alone for that long.

But in all honestly, the last thing he expected was for Oliver to pass out in the middle of the hallway when he came in for his shift.

“Oh, God, Oliver!” he gasped, kneeling next to the boy.

Kaz ran over, joining him on the ground. “Is he okay? What’s wrong with him?”

Horace frowned, checking for a pulse. It was still there, but it was weak. “He’s alive. Run and get a gurney, we’ll have to run some tests on him.”

Kaz looked worried as he glanced down at his best friend. “Will he be okay?”

Horace couldn't honestly say for sure. Normos were weak, much weaker than superheroes, and Oliver wasn’t exactly a prime example of one. But one look at Kaz’s face, and he knew he couldn’t say that.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay, Kaz. Oliver’s tough. He’ll live.”

Kaz didn’t look confident in that answer but nodded, before getting up and running as fast as he could towards the main room.

Horace rolled Oliver onto his back and watched as his chest rose and fell lightly. As long as he was breathing, he was okay, right? 

A couple nurses came running back with a gurney, Kaz not far behind them. They lifted the small teenager up and wheeled him away.

“Wow,” Kaz said. “I didn’t think it was possible for him to get any more pathetic.”

Horace rolled his eyes and followed the nurses back to the main room. Oliver looked pale and even smaller than normal in the hospital bed. The nurses began drawing blood immediately, while Horace picked up a clipboard and turned to Kaz.

“When was the last time you saw Oliver eat?”

“Uh, this morning, I think. He ate a granola bar, just like he does every morning,” Kaz shrugged, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“What about sleep? Water?”

“Uh… I’m not sure. He’s been staying up really late and waking up really early to work on his science fair project,” he said. “But he still keeps his water bottle in his bag so I think he’s hydrated.”

“The lack of sleep may have caused him to pass out then,” Horace nodded, scribbling it down. “According to my research, normo teenagers need exactly 9.25 hours of sleep per day. How many would you say he’s been getting?”

Kaz shrugged. “I go to bed at twelve and wake up at six. He’s always awake before me, so I couldn’t tell you.”

“But that’s only six hours! And you’re saying Oliver gets less than this?”

Kaz smirked. “No normo teenager actually gets 9 hours of sleep. We function fine on six. Just look at me!”

Horace grimaced. “We’ll have to wait for his blood tests to come back. If all else fails, we’ll just have to wait for him to wake up.”

Three hours, twenty-two minutes, and thirteen seconds later is when Oliver finally woke up. Not that anyone was counting or anything.

He shook his head, looking around confusedly. Kaz sat next to him, a bored expression on his face. “What happened?”

“You passed out,” Kaz said, matter-of-factly. “Because you’re an idiot and don’t sleep enough.”

Oliver scoffed. “I’m sure that’s not why.”

At that moment, Horace walked in. “Oliver! You’re awake, that’s excellent! You passed out because you’re an idiot and don’t sleep enough.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

Horace frowned. Despite his best efforts, he had found himself becoming fond of the normo boy, and he didn’t want him causing permanent damage to himself.

“Oliver, please. You’re a doctor now. You can’t care for patients if you don’t care for yourself,” he said, resting his hand on his shoulder. “And we were all worried about you.” He gestured to the few dozen cards from the giftshop, each from a different nurse, doctor, or patient. 

Oliver smiled slightly. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just hard to sleep at night.”

“Well,” Horace sighed. “I usually wouldn’t do this, but for you I’ll make an exception. If you need a rest while you’re here, you may use my office. I care deeply about you, my boy, and I’d hate it if something happened to you.”

Oliver smiled again, a real smile. “Gee, thanks Horace.”

“Of course. Now, rest up! We can’t have you passing out on us!” with that, Horace marched away.

And the next day, Oliver looked much more alive and awake.    


“Thanks for everything, Horace,” he said with a sheepish grin.

“Anytime, my boy, anytime.”


	2. Megahertz and Kaz - Child Abuse (cold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz runs away after a fight with his mom. A certain villain finds him and helps him out. This isn't a good summary but

Kaz was freezing.  _ Freezing _ . He forgot his favourite (and only) jacket at Mighty Med, so all he had was his jeans and his thin red hoodie to keep out the biting winter winds. 

But he couldn’t go back to his house. Katie, Kenny, Kevin, Kaley, and Kasey weren’t home, which made him the oldest. That meant he was the target for his mom’s screaming fits. So he left. He felt bad for leaving Kyle to deal with her, but he had to leave. Or at least, that’s what he kept repeating in his head, begging the guilt to stop eating away at him.

Anyway, he was on a bench in a park about half-way between his house and the hospital and it was  _ really _ cold. And also, two am.

Kaz shivered, breathing into his hands to make them warmer. Maybe he could walk over to Oliver’s. He’d let him in, even if he was annoyed by it. Maybe he could get him some ice for the bruise he could feel forming on his jaw, courtesy of the hairdryer his mom threw at him.

No, but if he went to Oliver’s, he’d be worried. And he was already so worried about everything else, he didn’t have to be worried about Kaz too. So, no, going to Oliver’s wasn’t an option. And he couldn’t go to Mighty Med. If he went there, the superheroes would ask questions and he  _ certainly _ didn’t want that.

So he’d just sit outside for a few hours until the janitors decided to open the school. That was fine. He’d be fine.

“Kaz?” 

Kaz jolted up, ducking behind the bench. He knew that gravely voice anywhere. It haunted his nightmares.

“Megahertz?”

It was Megahertz, with a small black chihuahua on a leash. He frowned at Kaz. Kaz frowned at him.

“What are you doing here?” Megahertz asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Kaz stammered.

“I asked you first.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yuh-huh!”

“Fine!” Kaz rolled his eyes. “Got into a fight with my mom. Came here to cool off.”

“Cool off? Kid, your lips are turning blue.”

Kaz huffed in annoyance. “Shut up. What are you doing here,  _ Leslie _ ?”

“You know I hate that name!” he growled, his hands glowing red for a moment. “I had to walk my mom’s dog. And this is the only time I can walk her looking like this.” He gestured to his face.

“Cool then, on with your walk,” Kaz said, rubbing his arms.

Megahertz wanted to walk away. It was just Kaz, the annoying normo who somehow knew his name and had sent him to Mighty Max. He was pathetic and worthless. But he also looked cold and-- wait, was that a bruise on his face?

He sighed. “Don’t you have somewhere you could go to warm up? I could give you a ride.”

Kaz looked up at him suspiciously. “No, I’m good. How do I know you’re not going to try to kill me?”

“You don’t. But you can’t stay out here all night. You don’t even have a jacket,” Megahertz scowled. He took off his cape, holding it out to Kaz. “Here. Put it on and come with me.”

Kaz reluctantly wrapped the cape around himself and began to follow the ex-villain. “Why are you doing this? You’re a villain.”

“I might be a villain, but I have a heart.”

Kaz frowned. “No, you don’t. You have a bundle of wires and gears that keeps you running.”

“Close enough.”

Kaz followed him through the park and back to a grey minivan.

“You drive a minivan?”

“Shut up! It’s my mom’s.”

Kaz shrugged, getting into the passenger side. He wrapped the cape tighter around himself. He was exhausted.

“Where should I take you?” Megahertz asked, starting the engine.

“Uh, the hospital. I’ve got a, uh, an aunt who works there. She lets me hang out during her shift,” Kaz lied.

Megahertz looked unimpressed. “I know where the entrance to Mighty Med is, idiot.”

“Oh yeah. I can just wait outside until my next shift.”

“I’m not leaving a teenager outside to freeze to death,” he growled.

“You’ve tried to kill me like ten times,” Kaz pointed out.

“Irrelevant. Where else can you go? What about that scrawny nerd kid, Oliver’s?”

“He’s asleep and I don’t want to stress him out. Plus, his mom hates me,” Kax said, stifling a yawn. 

Megahertz thought hard. “I don’t know then.” He glanced at Kaz, who was rubbing his jaw. “What happened?”

“Hair dryer to the face, nothing much,” Kaz mumbled. “I don’t suppose you have an ice pack, do you?”

The ex-villain reached into the back and pulled out a cooler. “Grab some. There’s also juice boxes, help yourself.”

“Thanks.” Kaz pressed a blue ice pack to his face, wincing at the cold.

“Your mom hit you?”

“No, she threw something at me. It’s different.”

“It’s really not.”

Kaz shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “It’s fine.”

He yawned again, staring out the window.

Megahertz was silent for a moment. “You can go to sleep, if you want.”

Kaz wanted to say no, he really did, but the cape was warm and he was exhausted. He nodded sleepily and leaned against the window, drifting off to sleep.

Megahertz got out of the minivan in front of the hospital, walking around to Kaz’s side. He scooped the kid up and began to carry him inside. The kid was freezing to the touch, but he was warming up, slowly. 

Megahertz carried him inside and into the broom closet. 

“Damn, okay, how to get inside, how to get inside?” he mumbled, looking around. Suddenly, the wall in front of him split open. 

“Megahertz?” Horace Diaz gasped. “What did you do to Kaz? Guards!”

“No, no, wait!” he gasped, readjusting the sleeping teenager in his arms. “I found him in the park without a jacket, I brought him here. Like a good guy.”

Horace studied him suspiciously. “What happened to his face?”

Megahertz shrugged. He wasn’t sure if he should tell the older man about what Kaz was going through. “He got into a fight. Hair dryer to the jaw.”

“Well, I suppose I should thank you,” Horace nodded, wheeling a hospital bed over to him. “Put him down here. Is… is that your cape?”

“He was cold, okay!” Megahertz growled. “I’ll pick it up the next time I try to kill him.”

With that, he stormed out of the hospital. And if Kaz’s mom received a couple threatening phone calls, well, Megahertz certainly didn’t know anything about it.


	3. Skylar Storm and Oliver - His Mom leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bridget flies away, she leaves Oliver a broken mess of emotions. Skylar helps put them back together

Taking one look at Oliver, you probably wouldn’t be surprised to learn that he was an only child. You'd probably be even less surprised to find out that grew up with an overbearing, overprotective mother. She was the kind of mother who never bought jarred baby food, rarely let him watch TV, and had to be convinced by multiple doctors that vaccinations wouldn’t hurt him.

Now, however, his mom was gone. He didn’t know where she was. No one did. And it was killing him.

His house was quieter, with no clicking of heels, or screamed phone calls, or lecturing on how comic books ruin your brain. Oliver didn’t like it. It was creepy.

It hurt, having his mother leave. It was his dad all over again, but worse. At least he knew where his dad was, and he could phone him any time. His mom might as well be dead.

He became quieter and more withdrawn. Kaz saw it happening and tried to pull him out of it, but it was like pulling someone out of quicksand. The more you struggle, the quicker it sucks you in.

Skylar noticed it too. She hated seeing her friend so upset all the time. She tried to talk to him, but he brushed her off, insisting he was fine.

She didn’t believe him. 

She believed him even less when she caught him crying in the cafeteria while eating a pudding cup.

“Oliver, are you okay?” she asked.

“I-I just miss her,” he choked. “I know she’s evil and she tried to kill us all, but she’s my mom! I love her.”

“I know,” she sat down next to him, patting his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but you’re my friend, and I’m sorry you feel like this.”

He nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly, leaving salty tears on his fists. “I just don’t get it. Why would she leave? She always said that she just wanted to protect me, but she left. I don’t understand.”

Skylar took a deep breath. “Oliver, listen to me for a minute. I know it’s hard, but your mom was using you as an excuse. She wanted power and she didn’t care who she hurt to get it. She might have wanted it to protect you at first, but that’s not her main goal anymore.”

Oliver nodded. His lower lip trembled and he buried his head in his hands as he started to cry harder. Skylar had never seen him this upset before. She was lost.

“Why can’t she love me?” His voice cracked and wobbled and broke and suddenly Skylar understood why Kaz and Oliver loved the superhero world so much. It felt make believe, like a story in a book. They didn’t have to deal with all the raw, painful emotions that being a normo brought. “Why couldn’t she have stayed?”

Skylar didn’t know what to say. She stood up, pulling him with her and wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed tight, wishing she could absorb all the hurt that was swirling around Oliver’s brain. 

Oliver buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing. Skylar could feel her sleeve becoming wet, but she didn’t care. Oliver was shaking so hard she thought he might fall over.

“You’ve got a family here, Oliver. We won’t leave you behind,” she whispered.

He nodded, stepping back and wiping at his eyes after a few moments. He wasn’t fully better, but there was a spark in his eye, one that his mom had dulled. It was weak, but it was there.

“Thanks, Sky,” he smiled a watery smile. “You’re a really good friend.”   


She threw an arm around him and they walked out. Bridget was going to pay for what she had done.


End file.
